The present invention relates to a novel concentrating apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus which is thermally efficient and simple in construction for concentrating dilute solutions.
An object of the invention is to provide a concentrating apparatus capable of giving concentrates with a high thermal efficiency.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for concentrating dilute solutions with use of a low-temperature heat source without the necessity of boiling or evaporation in a vacuum.
Another object of the invention is to provide a concentrating apparatus which need not be resistant to pressure but is simple in construction.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings.